The Saga of Ranma & Usagi: The Adventures of Super-Ranma! (DCMarvel)
by Al-Ocramed
Summary: A strange tale of two adventurers, where one is posing as a certain Man of Steel! Part of the Saga of Ranma and Usagi (an experiment of low expectations)...
1. Chapter 1

**The Saga of Ranma and Usagi: The Adventures of Super-Ranma! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, DC and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a one-shot, short story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the "The Saga of Ranma and Usagi" collection.**

**Author's Note: I will be doing a series of short stories featuring Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) and Usagi Tsukino (The Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice Sailor Moon). Hopefully, this story will pay off.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

_Present Day: Nerima Ward, Tokyo._

Young martial artist Ranma Saotome woke up feeling tired for some reason. He hadn't had the usual problems associated with his fiancée Akane Tendo, or with the usual machinations stemming from the schemes of his would-be sister-in-law Nabiki. In fact, he hadn't had to deal with his usual sorts of rivals either, which was weird.

"You okay?" asked a familiar voice.

Ranma turned to see Akane, who had the look of concern on her face. But, as usual, Ranma's response was predictable.

"Why do you care?" Ranma asked.

"I don't!" Akane replied in a huff. "It's just…nevermind!"

"You really shouldn't antagonize Akane like that," said the eldest Tendo sister, as she poured everyone another cup of tea.

"Sorry about that," Ranma said. "It's just been out of sorts of lately."

"Humph!" Akane said in a huff.

"Well, not attending school on a regular basis might be the reason, boy," said Genma, Ranma's father.

"…Which I was given ample leeway on," Ranma replied. "Unlike YOU, I actually have a…part-time job."

"That's the spirit!" said Soun, as he lowered his newspaper. He then turned to his youngest daughter.

"Are you proud of your fiancé?"

"It depends on what type of job, DAD," Akane said. She was still upset that Ranma was non-plus about what he did on his own. She then turned towards Ranma.

"You better not be doing anything perverted, you jerk!"

"If I was, you'd never know," Ranma said defensively, just before he stuck out his tongue. "Nyah!"

"Why, you-!"

Meanwhile, Nabiki sat in silence, wondering how to approach the situation. Like the rest of her family, she was curious as to what type of job he had, that would warrant absences at school. However, unlike her family, Nabiki, aka "The Ice Queen", wanted to exploit to situation to her advantage…

Just then, Ranma's watch went off. It was an analogue watch, which looked new.

"Well, look at the time," Ranma said, as he looked at his wristwatch, just as he was getting up. "Time to go…"

"You have a good day, today!" Kasumi said.

"And don't embarrass the family!" Genma said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, as he left the dining room. "See ya…"

Meanwhile, Nabiki nods her head in reply.

'Today, I get to know more secrets from you, Saotome,' Nabiki thought to herself. 'Oh, yes…'

As Ranma closed the gate to the Tendo Compound behind him, he looked about, making sure he didn't run into the usual sorts of characters…

"Well, here goes nothing," Ranma said to himself, as he spun around fast. He spun so fast that he was in a virtual blur…

"There," Ranma said, as he checked himself out. Rather than wear his usual martial arts garb, he now wore a pair of khakis, with semi-casual shoes, a light-blue dress shirt, a burgundy vest sweater…and a brown bowtie. Once he checked himself out, Ranma then took out a pair of glasses from "pocket space" (a technique developed by martial artists, in order to hide weapons), and what appeared to be a large capsule.

"Thank goodness for Capsule Corps," Ranma said, referring to a corporation that won't exist for another few hundred years. Once he placed the glasses on his face, he then threw down the capsule onto the ground.

POOF!

One moped later, and with a saddle bag strapped to his back and helmet on his head, Ranma was cruising down the street, heading for his part-time job.

"And now, 'Ranma Kento', young photojournalist, heads to work," Ranma said, as he sped away.

Meanwhile, Nabiki was observing her would-be brother-in-law actions, from the comfort of her bedroom, thanks to her new surveillance system.

"So, 'Ranma Kento', yes?" Nabiki mused, as she turned to her laptop. "This will be interesting…"

Downtown Tokyo was a hustling part of the greater part of the city of Tokyo, which is why "The Daily Tokyo" was placed there.

"Where is that boy?" asked Perry Shiro, editor-in-chief of the paper, as he stalked his office like a lion in a cage. He looked up at the wall clock. "He's late!"

"I'm sure he just got here, Perry," replied Lois Pasu, as she applied more make-up onto her face. It wasn't a secret that Lois, star reporter of the Daily Tokyo, had a crush on her young colleague.

"Lois, that boy is too young for you!" Perry replied.

"He has one more year in high school, and I am only a few years older than he is," Lois said. "Besides, I could ask permission to marry him right now."

"Gah!" Perry replied dismissively. "Well, I don't want ANY fraternization between the two of you, you got that!"

"Got it, chief," Lois replied with a sly smile.

"And don't call me 'chief'!"

Just then, Ranma Kento burst into Perry's office.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Shiro?" Ranma asked.

"You're late!"

"Sorry about that," Ranma said, as he brought up a tray of fresh coffee, seemingly from nowhere. "But I figured that if I am going to be late, I might as well be late for some reason."

"Good enough for me," Lois said, as she took a cup for herself.

"Humph!" Perry said, as he reluctantly took a cup of coffee himself. "And this better have cream and sugar in it-"

"Nice save, kiddo," Lois said, as she whispered with a wink, just before taking a sip of coffee.

"Thanks, Miss Pasu," Ranma said with a beaming smile.

"Pleas, call me 'Lois'," Lois replied demurely.

"Golly!" Ranma replied. "Lois…it is."

"Well, if you two are done conspiring against me, we got a paper to run?" Perry replied.

"Right, chief!" Ranma said with enthusiasm.

"And don't call me 'chief'!"

Meanwhile, at the Tokyo branch of LexCorp, an intense conversation was happening…

"I am warning you, Tsukino," said the multi-billionaire Lex Luthor, as he spoke with intensity as a holographic projection. "I'm not going to put up with you taking over my Eastern operations!"

"Oh, pipe down, Lex," Usagi Tsukino said, as she had her power-suit fitted with an on-call tailor. "One, you're speaking to ME as 'Alexis Luthor', and, two, you've been paying more attention to a certain Kryptonian back in the 'States…

Pause.

"In fact, since taking over, I've made you a nice profit," Usagi said, as she dismisses the tailor away. "You should be thanking me."

"But you are supposed to be one of the good guys! I shouldn't even trust you at all."

"If I were, you would have been exposed a long time ago," Usagi said. "Suffice it say, you'll just have to put up with me."

Lex pursed his lips a bit. He could act now against Usagi, but that would bring about the attention of his Kryptonian problem…

"Have it your way…for NOW," Lex replied.

With that, the holographic image of Lex Luthor fades.

"Honestly," Usagi said, as her retainer steps forth, and hands her an electronic pad. "That man has trust issues…"

"Well, you did orchestrated things to acquire this place, Boss," said Hong "Blackie" Tanaka, who served as Usagi's right-hand man. "And I still don't know how you managed to 'cut school'."

"Well, for one, the Mishima Zaibatsu had designs on acquiring a stake of LexCorp property for years, which, as a majority stakeholder, I was able to push through…"

Usagi then sat down in her chair, in front of a large desk.

"And you know me, Hong," Usagi said. "Mind control, or 'dummy' would do the trick in fooling most people."

"I see…"

Usagi leans back in her seat, preparing her next plan of action against her own so-called Kryptonian problem.

'Soon, my dear 'Ran-El',' Usagi thought to herself. 'We'll see if you are truly 'super'…'

Meanwhile, at Juuban High School, three of the "Inners", of the famed magical girl group known as the "Sailor Scouts", were having an impromptu meeting on the school yard.

"Do you notice anything…odd about Usagi?" asked Mokoto Kino, the tallest of the Inners.

Everyone looked to see "Usagi" standing alone, just starring up at the sky.

"Come to think of it, Usagi has been acting strangely," replied Minako Aino, as she rubbed her chin.

Meanwhile, Ami Mizuno was secretly running a scan on "Usagi". She then gasped.

"What is it, Ami?" Makoto asked with concern.

"Either my sensors are off, or we're dealing with an artificial construct version of Usagi!" Ami exclaimed.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: While "Alexis Luthor" hatches a plot to draw "Super Ranma" out into the open, we take a look at how Ranma became "super". See you next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of Ranma & Usagi: The Adventures of Super-Ranma! (DCU/Marvel Saga)– By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, DC and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a short story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the "The Story of Ranma & Usagi" collection.**

**Author's Note: I will be doing a series of short stories featuring Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) and Usagi Tsukino (The Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice Sailor Moon). Hopefully, this story will pay off.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

FLASHBACK!

BAMF!

"Ow," Ranma said to himself, as he rubbed his head. "Stupid Akane…"

Of course, even Ranma, as dense as he was, knew that he tends to be annoyingly arrogant and boastful about his martial arts prowess, even to the point of getting a "mallet" on the forehead by Akane.

Once Ranma shook the cobwebs from his head, the martial arts teen looked up and around.

"Where am I?" Ranma said, realizing that he had landed at some warehouse, somewhere near the waterfront of Tokyo Bay. In fact, he had crashed landed on some wooden crates, smashing a few open in the process. He looked at the crates, and saw what appeared to be a label, with a print that was both in English and in Japanese.

"'LexCorp', huh?" Ranma said, dismissing the words as soon as he stated them. Being dedicated to martial arts as he was, Ranma didn't even know that LexCorp even existed, let alone who owned the business.

Just as he was about to get up, Ranma stumbled on a case from within one of the broken crates and managed to pop the case open.

POP!

From within the case, an asymmetrical crystal-like shard land at Ranma's feet.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he picks up the shard. It appeared to have slivers of silver that was laced within the crystal's structure…

"Huh," Ranma replied again, as he examined the shard. The crystal piece seemed so…hypnotic…

Just then, the rays of the Sun shines through the broken skylight window, hitting the piece in Ranma's hands. Ranma then notices that the piece was starting to glow.

"Ah, man, I better-" Ranma began to say, as he was suddenly engulfed by the energy that was being emitted by the crystal shard.

"Augh," Ranma yelled, as his senses, nay, his very body began to pulsate with power, thanks to the shard's energy wave. As a martial artist of his caliber, Ranma was trained to notice the hidden energy of people and objects. In the case of people, it was called "chi"; in the case of objects, it was called "reiki". But what Ranma was experiencing was something else altogether.

The energy wave felt both destructive and exhilarating at the same time, as if he was being destroyed and reborn at the same time. And while the experience felt like an eternity, what Ranma just went through was over rather quickly…

KRISSH!

Ranma dropping the crystal shard was able to get the young martial artist to focus long enough to hear approaching security guards.

"Halt!" yelled one of the guards. "Don't move-!"

"Ah, man, I'm out of here!" Ranma said, as he sped to the nearest window, and-

KRISSH!

The one of the approaching guards' mouth was agape, even as his partner began to call for backup.

"Did you see that?" asked the astonished guard.

"See what?" replied his partner. "Just some punk kid escaping from what is obviously a crime scene."

"But he was so…so fast-!"

"Kid, I've seen martial artists and athletes, in this city, who are fast," the partner scoffed. "Nothing new. But we better call this in…"

The lead guard nods his head, as he examines the broken shard with his exposed hand.

"Huh," the guard said. "Neat…"

Later that day, during dinner…

"What?" Ranma asked tersely, as he looked up from rubbing his forehead. He's been experiencing an excruciating headache since leaving that LexCorp warehouse…

"I'm just asking if you are okay, Ranma," Akane replied. "Not that I care, or anything…"

"Humph," Ranma replied.

Meanwhile, Ranma's father Genma was looking at his son with a discerning eye. For some reason, Ranma's aura was…changing somehow, both in type and strength.

Time to broach the situation.

"Boy, you haven't been training on your own, have you?" Genma asked.

"Not in particular, no," Ranma asked with suspicion. "Why do you care?"

"All of us care, in our own way, Saotome," interjected Nabiki, as she munched on her poki stick. Truth to be told, outside of using her would-be brother-in-law for her mercenary purposes, the middle Tendo sister did care about Ranma…in her own unique way, of course.

"We can go see if Dr. Ono is available for consultation, at this late hour," suggested Kasumi, as the eldest Tendo sister poured.

"Naw, I'll be fine," Ranma replied dismissively, as he got up from his seat. "Just need some sleep, that's all…"

Later, that night, Ranma tossed and turned on his side of the mat, while his father Genma slept peacefully.

ZZZzzzzz…

"Uhhh," Ranma said in his sleep, unaware that his very being was being altered, from what he was, to something else. Within his mind, images that was foreign to him came to pass, as the young martial artist processed the information.

"Uhh," Ranma said. "Ahhh…"

Genma woke up to his son's discomfort and turned towards Ranma.

"Boy?" Genma said with concern.

"Leave me alone," Ranma replied in his sleep. "Go away…"

"Huh?" Genma replied. For a moment, Ranma spoke in some foreign language.

Just then, Ranma opened his eyes. For a moment in time, Genma could have sworn that his son's eyes glowed a bit…

"What?" Ranma asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Genma said, as he turned over. "You woke me up."

"Humph," Ranma said, as he turned over, away from his father. "Whatever…"

Genma, while many things, did care for his son. He just hoped that whatever it was that was going on with him didn't come back to haunt him…

The next day.

"Breakfast!" yelled Kasumi.

"Cool," Ranma yelled, even as he continued to spar with his father on the roof of the Tendo home. Since waking up in the morning, Ranma felt strangely…invigorated. In fact, since sparring with his father that morning, Ranma felt the urge to spar other opponents-

"Got you!" yelled a familiar voice.

Without even looking, Ranma dodged an attack from his friendly rival Ryouga Hibiki.

"Hey," Ranma said, as the bandana wearing rival sailed across the roof, and into the pool below.

SPLASH!

"Bwee!" replied an angry "P-chan", as he crawled out of the koi pond below. Like Ranma, Ryouga had a curse that altered his very form. However, unlike Ranma's curse, which caused the young martial artist to become a girl when wet with cold water, Ryouga's curse caused him to become a piglet.

"Ha-!"

Splash!

"Hey!" yelled Ranma-onna, who angrily turned towards HER "uncute" fiancée.

Akane giggled, as she wrapped P-chan with a warm towel. She knew that Ryouga and her "pet" piglet were one-and-the-same at this point in time, and, after given Ryouga the beating of his life for essentially lying to her, for pretending to be her pet, Akane simply went along with the charade, with new conditions attached, of course.

"Surprised that you'd tolerate…THAT, boy," Genma said, as he twirled his staff.

"Akane don't seem to mind, and as long as nothing happens…whatever," Ranma-onna said. "Besides, I think 'P-chan' is dating that pig farmer's daughter."

"Fine," Genma said, as he begins to his jump. "Just remember your priorities…"

And, with that, Genma leaps off the roof of the Tendo house.

Ranma-onna merely shook her head, as she gets ready to leap off the roof, only to slip on a loose tile.

"Wha-"Ranma-onna began to say, as she began to fall off the roof. She expected to land in the koi pond, which is why she didn't position herself into a landing. However, after mere seconds have passed, the cursed martial artist realized something.

She was floating about a foot above the pond.

"Um," Ranma-onna said. "Huh-?"

"RANMA!" yelled Akane from inside the house.

SPLASH!

"Hurry up, so we won't be late for school!"

"Ugh," Ranma-onna replied, as she managed to climb out of the pond. Still, in the back of her mind, she wondered what had happened a moment ago…?

**Tbc.**


End file.
